


Above & Beyond: What happened Next

by Barson4Ever



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barson4Ever/pseuds/Barson4Ever
Summary: Based on Above & Beyond 2001 Starring Costas Mandylor as Michael Amorosa Adam Baldwin as Peter Clerkin Alexandra Paul as Jill Amorosa.... fic will focus on Peter and Jill
Relationships: Peter Clerkin/Jill Amorosa
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Michael sat there waiting for Peter to come say bye. Peter came to the door saying, 

**“Hey partner, I’m gonna be heading out in a minute.”**

**“Come here a minute.”**

Peter walked over squatting down in front of him.

 **“Jill tells me that you’re going away.”**

Peter just looked at him, his actions saying it was true.

**“To truly love someone is to never begrudge them their happiness wherever they may find it.”**

**“Now where have I heard that before?”**

**“Never forget it.”**

**“I won’t.”**

**“That’s what I want for you and Jill to find your happiness. Can you do that for me?”** Michael asked. 

Peter nodded, he stood up taking a breath and walked toward the front of the house. He stood there watching Jill for a second, he opened the door walking over to where Jill was sitting. Both looked off, in the distance. Peter moved down beside her and kissed her, he broke the kiss and walked away. Jill watched him go, as a gunshot came from inside the house. Peter looked over his shoulder, following Jill. Two weeks went by, they had Michael’s funeral, Peter was by her side the whole time. It took almost six months but Peter, Whitey, Kyle, and Grizzly finished building the house of Michael’s and Jill dreams. Peter came outside of the house to find Jill sitting on the porch, he sat on the other rocker. Jill reached for his hand, Peter took it. 

“Now what?” He asked.

“I don’t know.” Jill asked.

Peter looked at his watch, getting up and going back inside and getting a jacket for Jill. Coming back he took her hand and pulled her up and put the jacket around her. He took a hold of her hand again leading her to the backyard.

“Peter…..” Jill whispered.

“Too much?”

Jill hugged him, looking up at the lights.

“It’s perfect.” 

Peter wrapped his arms around her, from behind her. Both were silent for a few minutes.

“Come on, sit.” Peter got a chair out for her.

They both sat down, Jill could tell something on his mind.

“What’s wrong?”

Peter smiled. 

“Nothing, just feels like it’s our first date and I don’t know what to do.” 

“What we always do. Go to games, hang out, get dinner.” Jill smiled, and held out her hand. 

Peter took it, and kissed it. They ate, after they were done Peter started some music and took her hand pulling her into him. They slowly danced to the music. Jill kissed him, slowly, Peter gently kissed her but he pulled back.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I don’t want to rush things and fuck this up. I lost you once, and I don’t want to or plan on losing you again.”

“You won’t.”

“I know, but the feeling in the pit of my stomach will always be there.”

Jill kissed him again.

“Let’s do what we did before, go to hockey games, laugh, have fun, not think too much what do you think about that?”

“I say let’s do it.” Peter said.


	2. Chapter 2

As it was getting late, Peter and Jill headed back inside. Jill sat down on the bed, waiting for Peter to come out. She was looking out the window when Peter sat on the bed, resting his chin on her shoulder.

“What were you thinking and looking at?” Peter whispered.

“How do you know I’m thinking?” Jill looked at him, his head still on her shoulder.

“I’ve known you since high school remember? You get this certain look and body language when you're upset, thinking or mad.” 

“Thinking back to when you introduced me to Michael, trying to remember that look on your face.” 

“I knew the minute I introduced you two it would be the biggest regret of my life. I wanted to be happy for you and Mikey but…”

“You were jealous?” 

“Like I said before I wanted to be your best friend. I was terrified that if we got together back then you would become a fling or one night stand. I still can’t.” 

Jill turned toward Peter and leaned her head against him.

“Friends first, everything else second, third and so on.” 

“Agreed.” Peter whispered and kissed her, pulling her down to lay her head on his chest.

Jill fell asleep quickly, while Peter watched her sleep. He thought back to his conversation with Mikey.

 **“To truly love someone is to never begrudge them their happiness wherever they may find it.”**

Peter hated himself because he still felt that way. He knew he shouldn’t because he had the woman, his dead best friend’s wife. But he still felt bad because of it, even if Mikey gave him his blessing. In her sleep Jill cuddled closer to him.

“He wanted us to be happy.”

Peter smiled and fell asleep. The next morning, Peter looked at vacation spots. Jill came up behind him, 

“What are you looking at?” She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Where did you always secretly want to go?” He turned his head, and kissed her cheek. 

“A cruise to Alaska, Michael always promised me to take me but we never went.” Jill sat beside him.

Peter turned his head toward her, leaning his forehead against hers. Jill kissed him, after breaking the kiss he asked, 

“Do you still wanna go?”

“Yes. If we can.”

Peter looked into it, seeing if there was any way they could go. 

“We could go in about a month. Any other secrets that I can know?” Peter whispered.

“I love you.” 

“Love you, too. What do you want to do today?” 

“Can we go sit by the pond? Maybe go to town, get some brunch from the diner? There’s also hockey practice they are letting fans sit and watch.” Jill asked.

“Whatever you want to do, better go get a jacket, it's chilly.” Peter stood up grabbing his shirt off the chair, Jill went to get another shirt.

They went out to the pond, watching the sun rise, Jill sat in his lap. An hour passed, they just sat there and Peter kissed her. 

“What do you want in our future?” Jill asked. 

“Us, maybe kids I don’t know, as long as it us together, I’m game for whatever.” Peter said, not sure.

“Kids? Really?” Jill asked, looking at him, Peter wasn’t looking at her.  
“Uh.. yeah didn’t you and Mikey want them?”

“Yeah we did, I just always thought you would be the type to never settle down and have a family. Do you?” Jill met his eyes.

“Not with anyone… Only you.” Peter looked down embarrassed.

Jill smiled and moved his head to face her.

“Let’s wait a bit… I want us to enjoy this.” 

“Agreed.” Peter smiled, and laid back with Jill on his front, Jill laughed and kissed him. 

Peter broke the kiss, and pulled her down to rest her head on his chest. After a while, they headed to town to the diner. As they walked down the street they kept getting looks from others judging them. Neither one paid any attention to them. They walked to the bridge, the one where Peter admitted his feelings about her to her. Jill smiled at the memory, Peter looked over the water. 

“It’s crazy that we stood here a month ago, and you confessed your feelings for me.” Jill whispered. 

“Crazy how things change so fast.” Peter looked at her.

“What did you want to be when you were young?” She asked.

“A cop.”

“And now?”

“Your best friend, eventually your husband and father of your kids. What about you?”

“A wife and mother.” Jill looked at him and then back over the water. 

“Six months…. Dating, hockey games, a cruise to Alaska then the wife and mother stuff.” Peter looked out over the water. 

Jill turned toward him, they both turned their heads at the same time Jill jumped and Peter caught her, spinning her, both laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter looked over at Jill as she gazed at the snow covered mountains. He was glad they took this trip, their relationship had progressed a lot. He had found a lot about Jill that he didn’t know, he thought he knew everything about his best friend but obviously she had kept some stuff from him over the years. They had stayed up late the night before, laying in bed nothing but sheets between them she told him everything she thought he should know. She told him about where she grew up before she moved to their little town, told him her dislikes and likes he was surprised by the dislike list because they had done a few of them together when they were still friends and she never said a word because she knew he liked it. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” She said in wonder.

Peter kept on looking at her saying,

“Yeah.”   
Peter moved closer to her. Jill looked over at him, smiling. Peter wrapped both arms around her. They stood there looking at the beautiful scenery, Peter nuzzled into her neck, then kissed her. Jill chuckled, looking at him she kissed him long and hard until the wind picked up and she shivered. 

“Let’s go inside, get warm.” Peter whispered. 

While Jill sat on the bed, Peter ran the Jacuzzi tub, putting bubbles in it. He opened the door saying,

“It’s ready.” 

Jill got up, walked to him. He kissed her as she passed him. He went to step out and close the door for her when she grabbed his hand. 

“Join me?

Peter was hesitant, he looked away not knowing what to do.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.I thought we were taking things slow?”

“We are, it’s just a bath cuddling in a tub nothing more. Unless you want it to be.” Jill asked nervously. 

“Not unless you're comfortable with it. I know we haven’t done anything besides some kissing and cuddling. We don't have to go further unless you're ready to.” Peter whispered, before closing the door and hesitantly putting his arm around her.

Jill rested her head against him and they stood in the embrace for a while. They reluctantly pulled apart and they both undressed, Peter helped Jill into the tub then Peter got in behind her and she leaned against him. Peter rested his head on her shoulder, he turned his head against her neck breathing in her scent and gently kissed her neck. Jill smiled as he did this, Jill didn’t do anything just laid her head on his shoulder. They stayed in the tub enjoying the feeling of skin in skin as they kissed and murmured words of love they would normally find trite or cheesy. Their desire for each other never took hold as they both were reluctant to ruin things by rushing. They wanted to take their time to woo each other. Soon the water was getting cool, Peter got out then helped her out and dried her and himself off. He left the bathroom, fixing hot chocolate with mini marshmallows. They met on the couch, Jill cuddled up to him. After drinking the hot chocolate, Jill fell asleep. Peter held her close, staying awake much longer before sleep finally crept up on him


End file.
